


infinity

by hellcatspangledshalalala



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Emotional, Love Story, M/M, best fic of all time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellcatspangledshalalala/pseuds/hellcatspangledshalalala
Summary: in which everything is finally made right
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, adam/endless suffering
Comments: 13
Kudos: 61





	infinity

“hi langa,” says a*dm. he does the fuck boy lip bite.

“begone thot,” yells reki, and hits a*am with his skateboard. a*am is sent into outer space. he is never seen again.

reki and langa kiss and the sky explodes into gay rainbows. a*am also explodes. reki and langa live happily ever after without seeing the pedo again. the end.

**Author's Note:**

> hope this isn’t too emotional for you guys


End file.
